ENTRE MI MUNDO, Y EL TUYO
by Chrono1984
Summary: Mezcla de tres mundos muy divertidos pero con historias muy diferentes,pero el enemigo sera el mismo, advertencia posibles Spoilers de Vampire Knigth y Blazblue.
1. INTRODUCCION

**ENTRE MI MUNDO EL TUYO**

**CAPITULO: 1 INTRODUCCION**

Se observa a una vampiresa muy linda y hermosa con su traje de lolita esbelto donde hacia ver su pequeña figura, a la vez tenia un peinado tipo coneja el cual era con dos trenzas largas cada una de ellas las sostenía dos listones negros. La chica tomaba su te negro como era costumbre acompañada de sus dos mascotas, un gato negro de nombre Nago y un pequeño murciélago de nombre Gil.

-Vaya que aburrida estoy, mejor me voy a divertir un poco, Nago, Gil nos vamos de viaje-

Nago y Gil –Yupi-

Rachel abre un portal donde ella entra con sus mascotas, pasa un lapso de tiempo donde ella lo vuelve abrir, donde sale en una habitación muy extraña para ella, al rato su curiosidad la lleva a examinarla y encontrándose con una cama bien arreglada, un silla con un cojín, al fondo de de la habitación había un tocador, se acerco a el para apreciarlo mas de cerca encontrándose con perfumes y cosas de aseo personal, monedas y billetes de varias denominaciones, sorprendida por su hallazgo se sentó en la silla mientras sus mascotas se acostaban en la cama, Motivada por su curiosidad la chica emprendió a leer los títulos de los pocos libros que se encontraba en la recamara desconocida, algo que llamo la atención de Rachel fue una bufanda negra bastante larga que tenia el nombre de Vampire Knigth y se encontraba bañada de perfume muy dulce, además de una camiseta del Chelsea que colgaba de la ventana con un gancho de plástico.

-Vaya que habitación tan extraña, ¿de quien será el dueño?- Exclamo la chica aun sorprendida, mientras seguía con su escrutinio

Observo una televisión mediana y un DVD, a la vez admiro varias mini torres de DVDS de varias series de anime, noto una mesa de noche que tenia varias cosas, como un cargador de celular, un celular Motorola V3 que se encontraba al lado del mismo, también había un paquete de frituras de sabor artificial, y no pudo resistir la tentación de abrirlo y empezar a comerlo, no había pasado mucho cuando sintió un estridente sonido

-"Still Doll" –reconoció la chica tentada a contestar mas sin embargo no lo hizo dejo que este dejara de sonar y motivada por la curiosidad abrió el teléfono para ver quién llamaba tan insistentemente

_Darjeelin _

Era el nombre que se mostraba en la pantalla, restándole importancia decide cerrar la tapa del celular y seguir comiendo de la fritura, tan concentrada que no siente como se abre la puerta de aquella extraña habitación mostrándole al dueño de esta

Era una persona de estatura baja, compostura delgada, corte de cabello como Kaname Kuran, vestía una sudadera negra con rayas blancas con rojos, iguales de forma al traje de Rachel.

El chico la comienza a mirar….

-No lo puedo creer, la señorita Rachel Alucard del juego BlazBlue en mi casa.

-Como sabes mi nombre extraño, -dice ella e con una voz mal humorada-

-Que pena señorita Rachel, no me he presentado, mi nombre es Gustavo pero me puedes decir Gus-

Mientras tanto en una academia de nombre Cross muy privilegiada, donde vampiros y humanos estudiaban, convivían juntos pero en diferentes jornadas, en ellas estudiaban personas muy interesantes.

Kaien Cross llama a Yuuki Kuran ya en su forma vampírica, también llama a su hermano Kaname, Yoris de la clase diurna y de la clase nocturna a Rima Touya y a su compañero Senri Shiki. Todos se reúnen en la oficina del director y el comienza hablar sobre un suceso que va a ocurrir en la academia, también en el tiempo y espacio o sea en el año 2199 o 2200 y en otro lugar que deben ir a buscar a esa persona, ojala que alcancen antes que la heredera de la familia Alucard lo convida para que viaje a esa época y trabaje con ella, para atrapar a un capitán de inteligencia de la división de NOL su nombre es Terumi (que en realidad es un fantasma de Hazama), este tipo quiere unir el poder de Librarium con el poder de nuestros estudiantes vampiros y algunos humanos, con algunos dotes de la persona que deben ir a buscar.

Todos dicen si es por el bien de los estudiantes de la academia, aceptare la misión dice Kaname, Senri, Rima y Yoris no me importa si Yuuki es vampira.

Yuuki dice:

-¡Esta bien! Si es por el bien de todos de la academia me uno a esta misión-

Kaien hace un portal con dirección al cuarto donde se encuentran Rachel y Gustavo, todos entran.

-Bien Gus, bueno vayamos al grano yo vengo a informarte sobre un sujeto que cuando dijo y escucho su sucia boca de mierda que tiene… es Hazama, lo cual lo odio.

-Tranquila señorita Rachel, ese hijo de perra me debe una, igual su perro faldero Jin Kisaragi, me de unas cuantas-

-Que bien - dice ella de una manera fría y con algo de coquetería-

Dije, en broma –Donde firmo.

De la nada se abre un portal extraño donde salen cinco personas, tres mujeres y dos hombres, una chica lo detiene -detente no lo hagas podrías morir, a la vez ella lo abraza, por mi parte respondí eres Yuuki Kuran.

-Como sabes mi nombre-dice perpleja

-Tú eres un personaje de la serie Vampire Knigth, eres estudiante de la academia Cross con tu hermano y tu amiga Yoris, también Rima y Senri-

-Tú nombre es Gustavo Mora, eres un otaku de 26 años, pero así eres una persona que quiero mucho y admiro por tus dones y habilidades que tienes-

-Así es -le respondí

-La bufanda que tienes es e la academia Cross-

-Exacto- Le volví a responder

Rachel a escuchar lo de Yuuki me da la bufanda y se enoja….

Enfrente de todos, les dije:

-Yuuki me puedes convertir en un vampiro ya que eres un pura sangre_

-Eso es lo que queremos, ya que sabes mucho cosas de nuestro mundo y el universo de la señorita Rachel nuestro deber es protegerte y que no te pase nada en esta misión- dice Yukki

-Después que seas un vampiro no hay vuelta atrás-Expreso Kaname

-Por mi no hay problema, y quien será el vampiro que me convertirá en uno de ustedes-dijo Gustavo tranquilo

Yuuki fue la persona que se ofreció, ella lo abrazo y lo muerdo comenzando a beber del joven de cabellera negra , que sentía un dolor leve y a la vez que sentía un sentimiento cálido, al lapso de un buen rato después Yuuki muerde su muñeca y le da de beber su sangre a la vez que estaba bebiendo de su vital liquido, descubría muchas cosas buenas y malas que están escondidas en mi corazón y mi alma, Yuuki muerde sus labios y me besa, fue mi primer beso sentí como una mujer expresaba sus sentimientos hacia mi sabiendo que ella era hermana y amante de su propio hermano "Kaname", pero venia a la mente si este beso ¿porque será?, si era parte del pacto de transformación o será un amor prohibido notando que solo soy un sucio y vil humano.

Yuuki termina el ritual y dice:

-Por favor despejen la cama Gustavo para que el pueda dormir, Rachel despierta a Nago y Gil, -demando

Ellos salen de la cama, Yoris y Rima destienden un poco de la cama para que Yuuki mientras que Gustavo se acomodaba, Rima lo cubre con el edredón y todos salen de la habitación, mientras tanto dormía ellos examinaban la casa, en que cuartos podrían dormir, encontraron dos habitaciones una que donde tenia varios muebles y consolas con un sofá cama y la otra habitación con una cama doble, la noche avanzaba y se dedicaron a dormir.


	2. UN PASADO, UN PRESENTE Y UN FUTURO

Comienzo Del Flash Back

Era un día común corriente para mí, desperté pasadas las 10 de la mañana, quería perecear un poco más pero el sonido de mi celular avisándome de la llegada de un mensaje me hizo levantar para poder leerlo.

"_Gus debemos terminar el trabajo del profesor Soko, debe ser hoy porfavor no te quedes todo el día jugando BlazBlue, te quiero May"_

Respondí el mensaje rápidamente. May era una de mis amigas de la academia a la cual mis tías me obligaban a asistir.

"_Neechan hagamos un pacto tú lo haces, yo me encargo de cancelar lo que te gastes adicional y te invito los mecatos hoy, estoy algo ocupado. Te quiero Gus. Psdta: No te metas con mis videos juegos"_

Nuevamente mi celular sonó avisándome la llegada de un nuevo mensaje.

_-Ok mecatos y gaseosas mañana, un beso Onichan-_

Encendí la televisióny el DVD escuchando la música de fondo "Unlimited Terumi´s Theme" del juego BlazBlue, mientras tendía mi cama y tomaba mi toalla para bañarme. Entré al baño, tomé mi cepillo de dientes y la máquina de afeitar, tenia barba de cinco días así que me veía como un gitano o algo por el estilo.

Mientras buscaba que ponerme, me coloque una sudadera negra con rayas blancas con rojos a lo lejos sentí el víbrate de mi celular, lo conteste, era Raid que me llamaba para apurarme del torneo póker que se jugaría en The Inmortal

Deje el celular en la mesa de noche, apague el DVD y la televisión, salí de afán de la pura prisa y se me olvidó el celular en la casa, debía tomar el bus que iba por la 47 y mientras lo esperaba en la estación más cercana a mi casa, mi mente divagaba en cosas si sentido para las demás personas de éste podrido mundo de mierda, habían muchas cosas que estaban pasando en mi vida disfrutaba de una chica llamada Helena Morquecho, su seudónimo es "SunakoDeath", la conocí por internet y es una lindura de chica, me había dado cuenta que ella ya estaba en mi destino como amiga más no como novia suspiré. El mundo era una completa mierda a veces.

El autobús llegó justo a tiempo al casino, entré rápidamente buscando a las personas encargadas del torneo. Un señor bajito se acercó a mí, me dirigió a la mesa que me correspondía jugar, y me senté en mi asiento. Ya había jugado algunas manos pero no tenía alguna importancia para mí por que vine a jugar y a ganar, se me vino a mi mente la canción de apertura del juego de "BlazBlue Calamity Tigger", el crupier me dio las cartas, observé mi juego y aposté toda mis fichas en seco, me pare de la silla, 5 jugadores hicieron lo mismo, el repartidor colocó las cinco cartas en la mesa.

Para mi mayor sorpresa me salió el póker de cuatros, me volví a sentar, ya como líder de fichas en mi mesa proseguía jugando como lo hacían en PokerStars, en ese entonces recordé lo ocurrido el 6 de enero del 2011 cuando, hice mi primer cobro de dinero real en esa página, según mis cálculos del cerca el primer descanso tenia como 85 mil en fichas.

Suena la campana para el primer descanso de 10 minutos, me levanto de la mesa y me dirijo al baño, después a tomar una cerveza en la barra del casino, mientras degustaba el lúpulo refrescante, comencé a observar la televisión y veía el descenso de River Plate a la B nacional en el campeonato argentino, volvió a sonar la campana para volver a jugar, las apuestan estaban en 500/1000 ante 150 me senté en mi asiento correspondiente, dieron la primera mano de la segunda tanda, las observé y no jugué.

Seguía transcurriendo la mayoría de los participantes habían sido eliminados y las apuestan subían rápidamente, no me di cuenta que ya era el segundo descanso, por mi parte seguía como líder de fichas, era algo que realmente me importaba mucho, en el anunciador se mostró que la siguiente ronda era muerte súbita.

La tarde había sido bastante entretenida sobre todo porque era yo el que ganaba y dejaba sin un quinto a todos esos pelagatos hijos de papi y mami, ya el torneo estaba bastante avanzado las apuestas iban 50000/10000 antes 3500los pocos que quedaban se iban retirando por su cuenta, llegué a la mesa final y me propuse a sacar a los hijos de papi y mami rápidamente, debido a que recordaba la pesadilla de trabajo del profesor Soko. Seguía jugando, ya no había muchos en la mesa final, pero por un estúpido error en una mano me del eliminaron, en el torneo cobre como US4500 algo bueno para una tarde de juego.

Salí del casino rumbo a la casa recordando a May, y me puse nervioso porque me la pase jugando toda la tarde en vez de estudiar, llegué a casa dispuesto a leer el trabajo que debíamos entregar a primera ahora, encendí el PC y descargue el archivo adjunto, lo imprimí y me acosté a estudiar luego de pedir una pizza, la puerta de mi habitación se abrió entrando una chica rubia de ojos claros.

-Nunca me imaginé encontrarte aquí estudiando mi queridísimo Onichan -dijo riendo-al aparecer Soko hace milagros-

Se sentó a mi lado mientras me ofreció un paquete de mecato con sabor a pollo tomé uno y lo deje sobre la mesa de noche

Mientras leía en voz alta lo que debía exponer al día siguiente, de los nervios que tenía me atore con mi propia saliva, me recupere rápidamente de mi ridículo ahogamiento.

Nee chan-llamé a Mayra haciendo que toda su atención fuera para mi ya que ella también tenia unas hojas y estaba leyendo.

-Si mañana me sucediera algo. ¿Qué harías?-

-Umm te buscaría -dijo ella- Luego te haría una vasectomía gratis –chilló-¡No puedes dejarme sola con Soko!, ese tipo es malo Gus - dijo cruzándose de manos.

-Oye no quiero dejarte-le respondí-solo que siento algo -dije tocándome el pecho.

-¿Un infarto?-dijo ella con burla

-No tontilla, un presentimiento, es como si algo fuese a suceder-

-¿De que tipo de suceso Oni?- me dice ella preocupada, sentándose a mi lado.

-No lo sé Nee pero es algo extraño-

-Extraño Oni, no será de tus locas ocurrencias de BlazBlue, sabiendo que tú babas por esa vampira gótica, dejaras sola a May-

-Si fuese porque ella está muy lejos ya ni me hablaras-.

-Gracias pero ahora solo quiero que me protejas de Soko así que a estudiar mi querido Gus-

-dijo risueña-mientras se levantaba de la cama

-Hey ¿Adónde vas? -le grité-

-umm no sé iré a comer un helado o algo así. -Estoy aburrida de estar encerrada leyendo estos papeles-

-No. Mira leer es desagradable y se vuelve insufrible leerlos a palo seco-.

Suspire sonoramente mientras repasaba los apuntes.

_No me di cuenta pero poco a poco me fui a mi mundo a soñar con mi vampira gótica._

Desperté al díasiguiente cuando los primeros rayos del sol impactaron mi rostro, al parecer May no había vuelto porque todo estaba como yo lo había dejado. Cuando asistí al instituto fue un desastre Soko se había portado como el perro que es y nos había puesto un 8 como calificación final.

Fin del Flash Back

Aun no podía creer que estuviese aquí pues mi más grande sueño se estaba convirtiendo en realidad,sin embargo lo que no entendía era porque me sentía tan vacio,sin duda alguna Rachel me hacía falta, me tiré la cama empezando a recordar como eran mis domingos anteriores.

Seguía pereceando, en mi cama cuando escuche ruidos, mi estómago me estaba pasando factura por solo comer mecatos y sodas, sin duda alguna salí de la recamara, hacia el hall y cruce hacia la cocina donde se encontraba una linda chica que al parecer hacia café para todos, me acerque hasta a ella y carraspee para que sus ojos se fijaron en los míos

-Perdón podrías…-titubee -podrías darme un poco de café-

-Claro-dijo la chica con una sonrisa amable,entregándome una taza rebosante y humeante de café, tome un poco y me atreví a preguntar una cosa mas.

-Disculpa has visto a Rachel o a Yuuki-

-Yuuki duerme aún, su habitación es la de los objetos extraños y bueno hoy no he visto a Rachel-

Le di las gracias mientras caminaba de vuelta a mi habitación con mi humeante café, al llegar lo dejé en la mesa de noche. Mientras tendía mi cama escuché pasos en el corredor al parecer esta era la hora habitual para despertar en la academia lo lejos la voz de Rachel resonó y luego de la Yuuki, salí rápidamente de mi habitación, llegue al hall agitado por haber corrido e hice una referencia a Rachel y Yuuki quien rápidamente me abrazó y dio un sonoro beso en la mejilla, su amiga rubia decía un buenas de manera fría.

-Chicas que quieren de desayuno puedo preparar algo si gustan- -dije- pero como siempre Yuuki leyó mi mente y rio divertida.

-No sabes cocinar, en tu vida como humano te alimentabas con papas empacadas y sodas. Tranquilo yo ayudaré a Yoris con el desayuno de todos-.

-Como túdigas, y no te rías Yuuki si sé cocinar pero me daba, pereza-, contesté

-Termina de arreglar tu recamara y tu café mientras las expertas hacen el desayuno- dijo Yuuki.

Entre a la recamara sin notar que Rachel me seguía, tome mi café de un solo trago y luego seguí tendiendo mi cama

-Eh ¿Me puedes regalar tu bufanda?-dijo con voz tierna

-Claro, aquí esta, pero tú que me regalarás a cambio-, le respondí sonrojado

-Rachel quería preguntarte si podrías darme la dirección de tu diseñador es que veras... me encanta tu traje y quisiera una versión masculina de el-.

-Claro, pero la persona que hace mis trajes es de mi tiempo puedes esperar un buen rato Gus-

Termine de tender la cama y me giré viendo a Rachelalos ojos.

-¿Sabes dónde está? Gil- Le pregunte

Rachel abre un mini portal y lo trae.

-Aquí esta, si quieres puede jugar con el-.

Lo tomé por los cachetes, y comenzó a decir "Hime-sama, Hime-sama", Rachel comienzo a reír.

Reí junto con ella hasta que escuchamos los gritos de Yuuki y Yoris mandándonos al comedor, salimos de mi recamara y me senté al lado de Rachel mientras Kaname y Senri ya estaban sentados Yuuki y Yoris nos servían elotes con huevo y carne machacada.

Todos ya sentados, comenzamos a degustar el rico alimento mañanero que nos prepararon las lindas chicas, por mi parte terminé rápido de desayunar, mientras regrese a mi habitación para tomar mi toalla y así poder entrar al baño para ducharme, mientras todos terminaban de desayunar y hacían fila para entrar al baño para darse una buena ducha, salí del baño con mi ropa normal y volví a entrar a mi habitación.

Yuuki me llamó. Dijo que todos estamos listos, Por su parte Rachel se despide.

-Pronto te volveré a ver Gus, dijo abrió un portal hacia siglo XIII-.

Salí de mi recamara ya todos estaban listos para que el portal se abriera, se abrió y todos entramos yo en cambio, estaba dejando toda mi vida de mortal. De ahora en adelante seré alguien conocido como los personajes que jamás imaginé estuvieran a mi lado, y ahora, dejando mi existencia como mortal, no dejo esperanzas de volver y adopto un nuevo rol en mi vida; Un vampiro prestigiado, y todo gracias a Yuuki.

Revisión:

No encontré nada de carácter urgente que resaltar, cambié algunos espacios y una que otra palabra, algunas comas y tildes pero en general creo que se puede de leer muy bien.

Bueno, ya los demás lo juzgarán.

Saludos Gustavo.


	3. DOS CHICAS, DOS AVENTURAS

Era mi primer día en la academia Cross pero no podía dejar de pensar en ella; .el rostro de Rachel venia a mi cada vez que cerraba mis ojos

Yuuki había estado todo el día conmigo, prácticamente ella era como mi tutora en este nuevo mundo, era atractiva, muy atractiva y al parecer yo le parecía atractivo pero habíamos compartido sangre, así que eso nos unía ¿no? Sin embargo y a pesar de todo eso no podía sacarme a la bella rubia de mi cabeza. Necesitaba una cerveza y bien cargada pero dudaba que en este lugar pudiera conseguirla, suspiré mientras me tendía en el césped del patio detrás de la ía todo lo que una vez había deseado; era inmortal así que no sabía qué diablos me pasaba o que quería en verdad.

-Maldita rubia-murmuré cerrando los ojos.

-Así que estabas aquí- la voz de Yuuki me hizo abrir los ojos-Toma-dijo tendiéndome un rebosante vaso con un líquido amarillo- lo tomé dudoso pero cuando su sabor pego en mi paladar supe que era lo que había estado añorando.

-¿Cómo sabías?-le pregunté tomando otro trago de mi espumosa cerveza

-¿Compartimos sangre recuerdas? -dijo picando un ojo -le sonreí y lleve mi mano a su mejilla

-Pero lo supuse Gus-

-Espera ¿lees mi mente?-pregunté incrédulo y ella asintió-Entonces tu sabes que...

Haz pasado toda la mañana pensando en la rubia -dijo con un suspiro-¿Quizás yo pueda ayudarte?-dijo mientras se colocaba a horcajadas sobre mi

-Tú solo déjate llevar - no supe reaccionar cuando sus labios dulces y delicados atraparon los míos con fiereza y pasión

-Esto es mi parte Gus-

A pesar de mi lento reconocimiento mis manos viajaron a su cintura dejándola debajo de mi cuerpo, devolviéndole el beso de la misma manera, mis articulaciones superiores recorrieron su delicado cuerpo hasta llegar a la maravillosa curva de sus pechos. Sin despegar nuestros labios le despoje de su listón y su chaqueta acariciando levemente sus pechos arrancándole pequeños gemidos que morían en mi boca, mi miembro se retorcía entre mis pantalones, nos acariciábamos de tal manera que aun sin desvestirla podía sentir el olor que desprendía su intimidad.

Entre besos y caricias nuestros jadeos se volvieron más fuertes y profundos, mis manos se colaron por su blusa reventando los botones de ésta, admire su piel blanca y ese sostén rojo que contractaba perfectamente con su piel. Baje las copas de su sostén, encontrándome con dos perfectos pezones rosados mientras escuchaba los gritos de satisfacción de Yuuki.

Mis manos se movían vividas sobre las piernas de Yuuki acariciando sus muslos internos y rozando su intimidad aún con su ropa interior. Mis labios saboreaban las puntas rosadas las cuales se endurecían con cada lametazo de que le daba -Gus- gimió y mi ego se ensancho al escuchar mi nombre salir de sus labios tan provocativamentemientras su rostro se desfiguraba por el placer que yo le otorgaba.

-Ya basta de juegos-susurró con voz ronca-

Solté mi cinturón mientras mis manos tomaban el encaje de sus bragas rompiéndolas de un solo tirón.

-No tengo preservativos-susurre

-¿Acaso olvidaste que somos inmortales?, me recordó mientras me besaba

-Además¿qué mujer crees que soy?, tomó mi miembro con sus manos y lo puso en su entrada

Gemí por el contacto de su centro húmedo y caliente

Quise ser cortés pero no pude me adentre en su interior con una envestida rápida, fuerte y profunda. Empecé a moverme frenéticamente sobre su cuerpo mientras ella convulsionaba bajo el mío sus piernas se aferraron a mi cadera fuertemente, baje mi cabeza a sus pechos y los succioné fuertemente mientras mis manos los apretaban al mismo tiempo, sentía lava correr por mis venas, una lava ardiente.

Ella gemía mi nombre sin control mientras yo estrellaba mis caderas contra las de ella.

-¡Mas! -gimió- ¡Más rápido!

Intensifiqué mis movimientos, sin embargo en mi mente recreaba una y otra vez la imagen de esa rubia que me tenía en mis pensamientos.

Yuuki me tomo por el rostro y unió sus labios a los míos fuertemente, haciéndome sentir ligeramente mareado, luego sus labios bajaron por mi cuello e incrusto sus dientes en él, bebiendo una vez más de mi sangre, sentí como su cuerpo se tensaba mientras ella llegaba a su cuantos segundos más me costó derramarme en su interior.

Caí exhausto sobre su cuerpo, traté de controlar mi respiración, me separé sudoroso del cuerpo de Yuuki mientras cerraba mi pantalón y me tiré a su lado.

-¡Guauuu! eso fue… -dijo ella con un suspiro y una sonrisa

-Nunca había sentido algo así con ninguna mujer- dije

-¿Porque?-me dice ella

Siempre he tenido malas jugadas con las mujeres, la que quiero no me quiere y la que me quiere yo no la quiero ¿Sabes?, es todo un suceso en mi vida.

Ella se levantó alisando las interminables arrugas de su falda-¿sabes me ha gustado todo esto?-movió sus manos mostrándome que le gustó tener sexo conmigo- Te daré tiempo-sonrió-no soy una mujer de esas que dan tiempo pero hay algo en ti ... que me atrae, eres muy especial Gus-extendió sus manos hacia mi - iremos por un uniforme para ti y yo iré hasta mi habitación por una par de bragas nuevas ... éstas -se agacho recogiendo los jirones de encaje- ya no sirven-volvió a sonreír, tome sus manos y nos encaminamos a la academia.

Me quede un poco más atrás-Yuuki-la llamé-Odio los colores claros-creen que podrían darme uno de los negros

-Claro - Umm ¿por qué odias esos colores? dice ella

-No me gustan, me hacen ver extraño y como una persona rara, solamente me gusta colocarme una camiseta equipo de futbol que me gustamucho, esa es la única excepción.

Caminábamos hacia la academia uno al lado del otro pero sin tocarnos - He tenido una curiosidad -dice Yuuki mirándome fijamente-¿Cual es ese equipo de futbol cuya camisa es blanca?–preguntó-

-A caso no lees mis pensamientos-dije divertido.

- A ¡Hay cosas que quiero que tú me cuentes! O ¿Es que debo leer tu mente siempre?-

-Es el Real Madrid -Respondí - es uno de mis equipos favoritos.

Ya adentro de la academia, Yuuki y yo seguíamos hablando, llegamos a su habitación en ese instante me da un beso y entra a su recamara.

–Espérame- me dice desde su habitación.

La espere hasta que volvió a salir después de un buen rato. La mire por un rato donde ella me vuelve a picar el ojo, seguíamos nuestro recorrido hasta llegar a la dirección de Kaien Cross, Yuuki toca la puerta.

Kaien dice –pasen-.

Entramos en la oficina del director nos estaba esperando. Alza su mano derecha con un saludo y observa a Yuuki.

-¡Hija mía! Dijo el

-Director Kaien, por favor compórtese- dijo Yuuki

-¡No!, dime padre, Yuuki-

Ella hizo un gesto de ligera molestia y pero accedió finalmente.

-Padre, aquí está la persona que nos mandaste traer-

Yo que estaba un poco incómodo por la situación y la actitud del director, vacilé un momento, pero inmediatamente me presenté-

-Mucho gusto director Kaien, soy Gustavo.

El director recobró la compostura y dirigió algunas palabras hacía mí.

-Bien Gustavo, ya sabes porque estás aquí

-Así es- contesté

Yuuki interrumpe

-Padre, Gus dice que si puede utilizar los uniformes de la clase diurna, ya que odia los colores claros-

-Para no tener molestia es mejor que utilice los dos- dice Kaien.

Por mi parte respondí que no hay problema, Kaien me da los dos uniformes y le dice a Yuuki, que me indique cual será mi habitación, Yuuki recibe las llaves de mi nueva recamara, y salimos de la oficina del director. Ya fuera nos emprendimos a caminar hacia mi recamara, Yuuki con la intención de saber más de mí. Empezó con algunas preguntas que no me molestaban en lo absoluto.

Gus, ¿Qué te gusta comer? ¿Qué te gusta de beber, aparte de la cerveza? Por cierto Gus he notado que te gustan las faldas de la academia pues he notado que ves mucho a las chicas. Estas muy pillado Gus

-Así es- Le respondí sonrojado

De la pequeña charla llegamos a mi habitación que tenia mi nombre marcado con letras doradas, Yuuki me da las llaves y me dice bienvenido a tu nuevo hogar, es una residencia, esta no tiene las comodidades o los lujos de tu recamara del lugar donde vives.

Por mi parte reniego…. No hay televisión, no podré ver ESPN, Sports Center o Fox Sports clásico, mendiga academia, no podre ver anime, -Yuuki ¿cuándo podré volver a mi lugar de origen? necesito, recoger mi teléfono móvil, mi ropa informal y otras cosas- le pregunte.

-¿Gus yo podré ir por las cosas que necesitas?, y no le digas mendiga academia porque ahora es tu nuevo hogar-

-Como digas-, Yuuki, le respondí

-Gus mejor vístete con el uniforme de la jornada nocturna, esta noche será tu primera clase, entra al baño cámbiate-

Entré al baño, y comencé a ponerme el uniforme blanco, terminé de vestirme y salí del baño. Yuuki quien me estaba esperando comenzó a observarme…

-Gus te vez muy guapo, el uniforme te hace resaltar un poco tus ojos, pero Gus te falta la corbata-

-Yuuki, no me gusta la corbata-

-Bien, como tú digas, mejor te doy mi listón a cambio de la corbata-

Yuuki me acomoda su listón en mi uniforme y la hace pasar como una corbata

-Bien Gus, ya estás, listo, mejor duerme un poco para que en la noche, te sientas completamente descansado en las clases, por mi parte, comenzare hacer la guardia como prefecta que soy-

Yuuki sale de mi habitación, mientras yo me recostaba en la cama, esperando que anocheciera un poco, traté de conciliar el sueño pensando en el acto sexual que hice con Yuuki, como a los 5 minutos me dormí, para descansar en este mundo nuevo para mí.

Cuando me desperté salí de mi habitación, noté que ya era tarde noche en la academia y me dispuse a caminar hacia a zona verde, mientras caminaba escuché gritos de chicas de la jornada diurna, que decían mi nombre; Gustavo-sama. Hice caso omiso a esa bulla, llegué a los jardines centrales de la academia y comencé a observar el rojizo atardecer y el anuncio de la plenitud de la noche, de la nada aparece Rachel con sus mascotas….

-Vaya Gustavo, te vez muy guapo, en verdad eras un vampiro dormido, con razón tienes muchos gustos con las cosas góticas-

-¡Ra-Rachel!, ¿Qué haces aquí?-

-Solo he venido para hablar y para ver como vas en esta aventura, Gustavo. Dime ¿Quieres un poco de té negro?-

-Claro-

Gil, por favor prepara el té negro con algo de panecillos dulces-

-De acuerdo Hime-sama- responde Gil

Mientras Gil, hacia el te, Rachel y yo nos sentamos para ver seguir viendo el ocaso, en ese pequeño momento donde casi la plenitud de la noche comenzaba a abrigarnos, la comencé abrazar sin que ella se diera cuenta.

-Gustavo veo que tienes mucho afecto hacia mí, ó me ¿equivoco?-

-Ra….Rachel si, eres una vampiresa muy linda y prestigiada-

Al rato llega Gil, con el te, y el comienza a servimos…

Mientras Nago se acuesta alrededor de los dos…

Gus, aquí tienes-

Lo comencé a tomar…

-¡Que delicia!- exclamé

-Veo que sabes disfrutar las cosas buenas de nuestra inmortalidad, en verdad no eres un vampiro ordinario convertido a secas por la familia Kuran-

¿Por qué lo dices Rachel?- pregunté mientras degustaba el té que preparo Gil

-Gus, sé que en tu vida como mortal, eras muy aburrido, pero ahora como inmortal eres un vampiro poco fastidiado y le encuentras divertida la vida de los mortales-

Mientras aún disfrutábamos de la bebida, Rachel me cogió el rostro con sus cálidas manos y me dio un beso.

-Bienvenido a la vida de los inmortales, Gus- dijo Rachel

Después de su comentario me da otro beso y yo, casi por inercia, empiezo a acariciar su largo y sedoso cabello rubio, sin embargo Rachel detecta una energía, Nago y Gil se ponen en guardia para protégela, en ese rápido lapso me pongo de píe y aparece un espectro verde con una voz extravagante.

-Vaya quien encontramos aquí, si es la vampira de pacotilla-

-¡Terumi hijo de perra! ¿Qué vas hacer ahora?-

Creo que encontraste más aliados, para vencerme, tú me crees que soy idiota vampira mal nacida-

-Hijo de perra, como te atreves-

-Vaya vampira de mierda, veo que tienes un guardián, ¡cómo has caído tan bajo!- exclamó Terumi

En ese instante me dirigí hacia él.

-Maldito bastardo, como te atreves a decirle eso a Rachel. Exclamé con furia

Lo comienzo a golpear, pero algo interrumpe mis movimientos, al parecer hice un poder extraño. Terumi salió un poco lastimado, pero eso no evitó que continuara la discusión que tenía con Rachel. Yo en cambio, lo vuelvo a atacar pero soy sorprendido por una gran patada que lanza por los aires.

-Esto fue por el golpe que me distes maldito bastardo-

Mientras caía al suelo, Rachel proseguía la pelea para igualar la contienda con el maldito bastardo,hace un poder de un relámpago extraño que hace que Terumi se retorciera del dolor, Herido él decide marcharse y comienza a desaparecer.

Volveré maldita perra, juro que mataré a su nuevo aliado de mierda-

La pelea había terminado, Rachel me ve tendido en el suelo, pero aparece Yuuki en ese momento. Las dos se ven frente a frente

-Rachel, cómo pudiste, que Gus fuera atacado así de esa forma-

-Yuuki no fue mi intención él fue el que comenzó ayudarme, yo no se lo pedí además, fue un error grosero de su parte pero bueno, ya sé que es un gran vampiro-

-Rachel gracias, por tus palabras pero acuérdate que el apenas es un vampiro aún no despierta sus poderes-

-mmm-

Rachel abre una puerta dimensional y arrebata a Gustavo de las manos de Yuuki

-Yo me iré con el a mi tiempo, le daré todo lo que necesita para su recuperación-.

Yuuki al observar eso se pone a llorar y Rachel cierra la puerta dimensional.

Rachel aparece en su gran mansión, llama a su mayordomo Valkenhayne y le ordena que tenga una habitación disponible para su invitado especial, por su parte el viejo sirviente de la familia Alucard hace todo lo que le pidió su ama, Aunque es algo muy raro Rachel lo lleva a su habitación además que actuara muy dulce con alguien sabiendo que siempre es muy fría y tosca con los demás, lo recostó en su gran cama. Ella entro a su baño principal y se cambió de vestuario.

-Que tierno se ve cuando duerme-Dijo Rachel saliendo del baño

Esas palabras lograron que me despertara

¿Dónde estoy?Lancé al aire mi pregunta

¡Estás en habitación, Gustavo! –Exclamó Rachel

¿Por qué en tu habitación? ¿Por qué está completamente oscura? –Le pregunté-

-Me gusta que este así-

¡Con mis manos noté lo suave de la cama donde estaba recostado

-Es muy cómodo el centro de tu cama-!Exclamé

Después de unos minutos intenté levantarme pero Rachel me agarro del brazo y con un solo empujón fui a dar de regreso allecho acogedor de ella. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos estaba sobre mi

-Miré lo que hiciste con Yuuki en los campos de la academia-

-¡Como!- Exclame.

-mmm-

En ese momento sus labios bajaron sobre mi cuello haciendo una ligera presión sobre el

-¿Quiero eso también Gus? ¿Me lo darás?

Básicamente me está pidiendo que tenga sexo con ella- pensé

La respuesta llego enseguida, mi miembro tomó fuerza irguiéndose poderosamente, un gemido escandaloso salió de su boca cuando envestí mis caderas con las de ella, contestando su pregunta, alce mis brazos hasta enredar mis manos en sus finos cabellos, atrayendo a ella mi cuerpo mientras mis labios atacaban fuertemente a los de ella, sus gemidos hacían que mi miembro creciera mucho más. El pantalón me tallaba horriblemente y cuando sentí que las pequeñas manos de Rachel empezaron a desabotonar mi camisa fue la gloria completa, bajé mis manos hasta capturara los pechos de Rachel amasándolos fuertemente, sentí la adrenalina correr veloz por mis venas. Bajé mis labios por su cuello succionando fuertemente cada poro de su piel, no supe en que momento mi ropa abandono mi cuerpo pero me dedique a desaparecer su traje de su cuerpo de vampira. Estábamos los dos completamente desnudos solo unas pequeñas bragas negras cubrían su cuerpo me giré dejándola boca abajo, mientras mis labios saboreaban cada fragmento de su piel hasta llegar a sus muslos.

Mis dientes me dieron la facilidad de desgarrar las bragas de encajes de una manera sorprendente, mi lengua encontró rápidamente su clítoris succionándolo fuertemente mientras, Rachel jalaba mis cabellos, sus gemidos eran música para mis oídos me enfoque en mi tarea hasta hacerla llegara al orgasmo, sus fluidos eran como ambrosia en mi boca, me dedique a lamer succionar y digerir todo el liquido que salía de su cuerpo.

En esos momentos ya estaba duro como un mástil de barco Me subí sobre su cuerpo separado sus piernas Rachel me atrojo hacia ella besándome salvajemente mientras sus piernas se enredaron a mis caderas,su sexo caliente y húmedo envolvía mi falo sin introducirme en su cuerpo.

-¡Demonios Rachel! ¡Estás tan caliente! -Dije entre jadeos mientras dejaba que la punta de mi miembro se introducía en su cuerpo

¡Diablos, diablos, diablos! –Gemí-

Rachel era estrecha y húmeda y yo si muriera aquí sería feliz.

Mi boca se dirigió a su pecho izquierdo mamando como bebé hambriento"Me introduje en su cuerpo del pecado. Repetí la acción con impresión. Mis embistes fueron fuertes, su cuerpo sudado en contraste con el mío sentía que iba a explotar en mil pedazos.

Cuando el cuerpo de Rachel empezó a exprimirme dolorosamente pensé que morirí este momento exploté en el orgasmo más enloquecedor que jamás hubiese deseadoy caí desplomado en su pecho buscando afanosamente aire para mis pulmones.

-Gracias, eso era lo que yo quería ahora me siento una vampira muy diferente-dijo Rachel

Eso era lo que querías Rachel te lo di, para satisfacer tu deseo carnal- Respondí

-Eres un semental Gus, nunca me imaginé tener esta sensación tan inexplicable, como lo es tener sexo, ya puedo seguir mi tarea, pero cuando necesite más de este éxtasis te llamaré, o te robaré de las manos de Yuuki-

-Como quieras- Dije con un tono apagado

-Gus mejor duerme hoy conmigo mañana dormirás en tu habitación, te la mandé arreglar a tu estilo seguro te gustará-

Rachel muerde sus labios y me da un beso, con el cual bebí su sangre, al poco tiempo, ella se duerme en mi pecho, y la comienzo acariciar, al rato cerré mis ojos y deje que el sueño me venciera. La noche pasó muy lentamente donde Rachel y yo compartimos un lecho de amor entre inmortales.

A la mañana siguiente me levanté, con algo de sed, entré al baño de Rachel a tomar algo de agua, luego me puse mi ropa y salí de la habitación de la gran heredada de la familia Alucard a examinar el castillo, para mi gran sorpresa me encontré con el viejo mayordomo "Valkenhayne" …

-¿Qué se le ofrece? joven vampiro-dice

Me gustaría huevos con tocino y jugo de naranja, me gustaría además tomar el desayuno en el jardín de esta gran mansión, sino hay problema- respondí un poco cauto

-No hay problema joven- respondió Valkenhayne

Me devolví al cuarto de Rachel, ella todavía se encontraba dormida en su gran lecho, la besé. Entré al baño me desvestí y abrí el gran grifo cuya forma era una imagen de ella misma, al poco tiempo cae una agua cristalina y con un olor a pétalos rojos y blancos que mi cuerpo lo recibió plácidamente, sentía que mi pequeña aura vampírica se cobijaba con una gran plenitud que como mortal no sentía y ahora como inmortal la sensación grandiosa, terminé de bañarme y salí muy sigilosamente del baño y de la recamara de Rachel.

En cuanto salí me encontré con el mayordomo

-El desayuno, está listo, joven- dijo Valkenhayne

Muchas gracias- respondí

Valkenhayne me dirige hacia el jardín principal, cuando llegue contemplé una mesa pequeña con mi desayuno.

-¡Buen provecho, joven!- Exclamó

Empecé así a degustar mi desayuno, al poco rato di cuenta que Gil andaba volando en todo el jardín como en busca de comida, le pegué un chiflido para llamar su atención y así poder darle algo de alimento. Gil se acercó –

Que se te ofrece amo Gus- Me dice.

-Gil, toma un poco de tocino, sé que tienes hambre- le respondí, con alegría

Gil se sienta en la mesa a comer el tocino que le ofrecí, me hice algunas preguntas, las cuales respondí mentalmente porque estaba siendo acompañando por un murciélago algo tímido pero a la vez gordinflón, mientras tomaba algo de jugo, observé el jardín donde el viento jugaba con los pétalos rojos que bailaban a la par del aire me hacían sentir como si estuviera en los jardines elegantes en París Francia.

_-Vaya esto es lo que llaman inmortalidad, saber entender las cosas mas comunes del mundo o la misma existencia de vasto universo- pensé _

Mientras tanto a dentro de la mansión se escucha la voz de Rachel, preguntando por mí nombre

-Gus ¿Dónde estás?-

–Señorita el joven está en el jardín desayunando- le dice Valkenhayne

Rachel hace un gesto de indiferencia, y se dirigí hacia al jardín, para así poder hablar un poco después de su gran noche que tuvo conmigo.

-Gus, ¿Qué tal, el desayuno?, ¿Que te preparó Valkenhayne?- Rachel me pregunta

-Rachel, muy rico y delicioso, nunca había probado eso desde que mi hermana Mayra me preparo cuando yo salí de secundaria-

-Gus, quiero pedirte algo-

¿Claro lo que sea?

Me gustaría que visitaras la ciudad de Kagutsuchi para que la conozcas y veas el mundo del siglo XIII, aquí donde nos encontramos se llama Requiem es donde vivo y paso divirtiéndome de los humanos.

Termine mi desayuno, y agradecí por la comida, Rachel, mueve sus manos y me hace desaparecer. Al poco rato aparecí en la plaza principal de Kagutsuchi y emprendí mi camino por toda aquella villa hermosa donde pasaré un buen tiempo conociendo un mundo extraño pero a la vez algo impensable cuando era mortal.

REVISIÓN

Hola Gustavo, pues no creo que haya mucho problema con el texto, le agregué algunas tildes, comas y puntos, pero por lo general se lee bien. Aunque quien soy para decirte eso. El juzgado está allá afuera.

Saludos!


End file.
